In general, a substrate is generally dipped in an aqueous solution in a vertical direction. Dipping refers to immersing or extracting the substrate in or from the aqueous solution.
The contents related to those described above are disclosed in Korean Patent No. 1401122 (“Apparatus and Method for Surface Treatment of Printed Circuit Board”, registered on May 22, 2014).
The dipping method is used to apply the aqueous solution on a surface of the substrate. However, in the case in which the substrate in which a groove is formed in one surface thereof is dipped in the aqueous solution in the vertical direction, a case in which particles of the aqueous solution are not sufficiently filled in the groove occurs.
Further, even if the particles of the aqueous solution are filled in the groove, there is a disadvantage that a uniform quantity of particles is not filled in the groove.
In order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantage, an apparatus that may dip the substrate while maintaining a predetermined angle or may dip the substrate at a predetermined speed has recently been demanded.